There is a growing need for removing dusty air from industrial, work, maintenance or production facilities and cleansing it of entrained dust prior to discharge.
Traditionally, for dust producing facilities operating airborne dust collection systems, fixed dust collection equipment is permanently installed with dedicated collected-dust removal techniques. For shorter term use, however, such systems prove to be costly, difficult to transport, troublesome and risky to service. Further, for any dust collecting system, whether fixed or portable, if the collected dust is considered hazardous, the removal and handling of the collected dust from standard dusty air cleaners can be a challenge requiring special precautions. Difficulties in the handling and decanting of collected dust waste included the risk of spillage, special handling of dust collection bags if used, and special transportation procedures once the collected dust is removed from the original dust collecting system. Airborne dust collectors sized for building or ship remediation or remodeling are typically vehicle-mounted and very expensive to hire. There is a growing need for an dusty air cleaner that is large enough for such duty but is inexpensive enough so that it can be economically left on site and removed for servicing as it becomes filled, either in a temporary or long term airborne dust cleaning role, or that can be serviced on site by relatively simple bin exchange or component or total equipment exchange.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cleaning device for airborne dust that is large in air volume cleaning capacity, and is inexpensive to manufacture and service because of its modular construction. Ideally, the device incorporates a removable bin of the type used commonly by waste handing companies, also referred to as dumpsters. Dumpsters have wide commercial availability, associated loading and transportation trucks, waste disposal methods, and are portable by road transportation means. By using standardized dumpsters or dump trucks or trailers with durably-mounted adequately sealing bins as the collected-dust containers integrated into the modular dusty air cleaner system, the system becomes easily transportable, low cost, and easily serviceable, including for operations requiring longer term usage. In an envisaged commercial use of the modular airborne dust collector with an attached dumpster or dump truck or trailer, a waste disposal company offering dumpsters or equipment for hire and servicing can offer the additional equipment rental for the completion of airborne dust collecting, along with the additional servicing of the units.